


Endings and Beginings

by Shanejayell



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: When Konoka and Negi get married, Setsuna choses to leave Mahora in search of her own happiness.NOT FOLLOWING CANON AT ALL. Was also written before the Negima sequel came out.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Negima, they all belong to Ken Akamatsu and I'm only borrowing them for awhile.

Endings and Beginnings

Part One

Mahora University student Setsuna Sakurazaki felt herself stiffen as she heard Konoka's words, then through pure force of will the black haired woman masked that shocked reaction. Instead she reached out to take Konoka's hands gently in her's as she softly asked her, "Are you sure about this?"

Konoka Konoe smiled back happily, her long brown hair glimmering in the sun. "Yes, I'm sure," the young lady nodded, "will you be my maid of honor?"

Setsuna felt her heart breaking, but still kept her composure as she forced a smile. "Of course," she said, "and I'm sure you and Negi-sensei will be very happy."

Konoka beamed, "I think so, too."

Later, Asuna Kagurazaka gazed in shock at Setsuna as the orange haired girl declared. "She did WHAT?!"

Setsuna sighed softly, sitting on the living room chair with a faintly stunned looked about her. She repeated to Asuna dully, "Konoka and Negi are getting married... and she's asked me to be the maid of honor."

"Of all the insensitive," Asuna paced about the suite she rented at Mahora university restlessly, "I'll go talk to her, maybe..."

"No," Setsuna said to her firmly. She reached out to put her hand on her restless friend's arm, "I always accepted that Konoka might not feel the same way I do."

With a sigh Asuna looked at her kendo teacher and good friend as she said quietly, "It's going to be incredibly hard for you, you know. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm her best friend other than you," Setsuna shrugged, "besides, whatever my feelings I still want to be there."

"Well, we both know I'll be there too," Asuna agreed, having been Konoka's room mate through most of their high school years, "so I'll do whatever I can to help."

Setsuna sighed softly as she looked off into the distance, "Who would have expected things to turn out this way?"

Asuna sighed softly, knowing she was right. When Negi Springfield first arrived at Mahora, Asuna and Konoka had taken him in, becoming almost parental figures to him. But when Konoka was caught up in attempts to arrange her marriage she and Negi drew closer, her joking that when Negi grew up he'd be a good match. While only meant in jest it seemed that thought lingered in Konoka. And as Negi grew up, they gradually grew closer, a friendship slowly blossoming into love.

There was a fair amount of mayhem when Negi and Konoka announced to friends and fellow students that they were engaged, but nothing they couldn't handle. Ayaka Yukihiro took it badly, but that was expected from the blonde shotacon and everyone pretty much ignored it. Nodoka was probably the most disappointed, considering how many students figured she'd hook up with Negi, but she still took it well.

The ceremony was mostly a blur to Setsuna, standing there beside Konoka and watching the beautiful girl go through her part so gracefully. Sister Shakti officiated, using a ceremony combining traditional Japanese elements and bits from Negi's Welsh homeland, along with the Headmaster and Eishun Konoe, the head of the Kansai magic association and Konoka's father.

"You holding up all right?" Takahata asked Setsuna softly, the warrior teacher looking at her with a great deal of sympathy. The older man had supervised Setsuna, Mana and many of the other campus guardians, and had gotten to know her fairly well.

"I'll manage," Setsuna answered a bit uncomfortably. She noticed how pale Negi was, standing by the altar and added to Takahata, "You'd better get back to your best man duties. Negi looks like he's going to faint."

"Right," Takahata adjusted his tie and tidied his suit before he moved up to support the young man.

Asuna stepped close to Setsuna, "Why did she have to pick pink cream dresses?" She plucked at the garment with distaste, "Pink is just not my color."

"It's a tradition," Setsuna murmured back as she tried to summon some humor, "bridesmaid's dresses always look hideous."

The ceremony began to wind down as Shakti got to the critical part. "Do you, Negi Springfield, take Konoka Konoe to be your wife?"

"I do," Negi squeaked.

"Do you, Konoka Konoe, take Negi Springfield as your husband?"

"I do," Konoka smiled warmly.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Shakti smiled at them warmly as she continued, "you may kiss the bride."

Setsuna closed her eyes, unable to watch as Negi flipped up the veil and lingeringly kissed Konoka. She opened them as the two pulled apart, beaming happily, then as cheers rang out the two rushed down the aisle.

"Here comes the flowers," Ku Fei said eagerly, the Chinese girl nearly bouncing as Konoka prepared to toss the bouquet she carried.

Konoka turned from the crowd as she teasingly said, "Get ready!" As the girls jostled for position she braced herself, then blindly tossed it back towards them.

The bundle of roses soared up, shimmering in the sun, then dropped as arms flung up. It bounced off one hand as Ayaka cursed, then flopped gracefully to land in the hands of the usually deadpan Yue. "Yay," she said mildly as groans of disappointment echoed through the more eager bridesmaids.

Ayaka rushed over as the blonde looked at Yue intently and said, "I'll pay you a thousand dollars for that."

Yue hesitated then said firmly, "It's not for sale." As Ayaka stomped off Yue quietly walked over to Nodoka, talking to her friend quietly before giving her the bundle of flowers, smiling faintly at her friend's joy.

The reception after was quite a party, the staff of Chao Bao Zi catering, along with representatives of most of the food clubs. Negi and Konoka shared the first dance, of course, then split up to take turns with the various guests.

"May I?" Negi offered his hand, the slightly taller young man looking a bit nervous.

Setsuna looked at him curiously but took his hand, "Of course."

Negi lead well, staying light on his feet and indicating a move with gentle pressure from his hands. Quietly so that no one could overhear Negi said, "I never intended..."

Setsuna shook her head, "It's all right, Negi." As they waltzed she continued, "All this was my lady's choice, after all."

"Still," Negi sighed softly.

"There is one thing I have to say," Setsuna said, tightening her grip on his hand so much he winced, "while I respect you immensely, if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Negi paled a bit but nodded, "I understand, Setsuna."

The wedding reception wound down as all parties eventually do, and as was becoming a habit ASuna found herself talking to SEtsuna as they scavenged from the remaining food trays. "So," Asuna asked as she munched on a beef bun, "what are you going to do now?"

"I've talked to Konoka and Negi," Setsuna said quietly, "and let them know I'm going away for a while."

Asuna frowned, "You don't have to..."

Setsuna shrugged slightly, "I want to give them some time alone." She didn't add that this would give her some time to get used to Konoka and Negi being together, too.

Asuna poured them each some sake, "And where will you go?"

Setsuna took the cup greatfully as she admitted, "To be honest, I haven't decided yet."

Asuna took a drink, hesitating a moment. "Have you considered visiting the Magical World for a while?" she suggested. A slight smile, "I think we had some good times traveling in Mundus Magicus, when we and the others got seperated."

"That's true," Setsuna conceded, "and it would be a good challenge too."

"Good," Asuna smiled suddenly, "I was looking for someone to go with me there."

"Eh?" Setsuna looked startled.

Asuna shrugged, "I've always meant to go back there, especially considering my background in that place."

"Hmm," Setsuna nodded.

Asuna had been born in the Magic World, apparently a princess of a kingdom there and had been rescued by the legendary heroes the Crimson Wing, Nagi Springfield's group. They had brought her here to Mahora to be cared for by the Headmaster, and to try to give her a fresh start her memories of her dark past had been erased. Years later she began to regain memories and skills she had gained in that time...

"Any plans of where to go there?" Setsuna wondered as they left the hall with their plates of food, settling on the steps outside to eat.

"Why not fall back on bounty hunting like we did before?" Asuna suggested, "If things are anything like last time, we should do fairly well."

"But no dragons this time," Setsuna managed a smile, "those were too much work." Silently she added, 'And maybe this will take my mind of Konoka for a while...'

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Endings and Beginnings

Part Two

Collet Rallendoll watched with some surprise as the two warriors appeared in the transportation gate for the city state of Ariadne, the largest independent educational establishment in Mundus Magicus, yielding to no outside authority. It's Mage-Knights were legendary as were all the great magicians and scholars they turned out.

'The mercenaries are younger than I was expecting,' Collet noted, the brown skinned girl hurrying over to greet them. The taller girl had raven black hair and wore light weight armor, a impressive looking katana over her shoulder, while the other woman wore more heavier armor, chain mail and a heavy armor on her left arm.

"Welcome to Ariadne," Collet smiled at the two of them, her black and white dog's ears sticking out from her brown hair, "I'm your guide, Collet."

The orange haired girl looked at her in surprise, "Collet... you're Yue's friend?"

"You know Yue?" Collet looked startled. Yue Ayase after being accidentally stranded in their word had landed in Ariadne and enrolled in the school, becoming Collet's room mate and partner for a while. She had been faintly astonished at the girl's hunger for knowledge, not to mention her magical abilities.

"She's a friend of ours," the serious looking black haired woman said, "my name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, and this is Asuna Kagurazaka."

"She's our classmate," ASuna agreed, offering her hand to be shaken.

"How is she?" Collet asked eagerly as she escorted the two woman along the elevated walkway over the bustling city. Magicians flew back and forth and the streets teemed with life, much like Mahora academy did but to a even greater extent.

"Still studying whatever interests her," Asuna chuckled, "especially magic. She's even moved on to become a official apprentice."

"I'm glad," Collet grinned as they made their way inside, heading down the halls towards the headmistress' office.

Naoko Konoe was not quite what Setsuna or Asuna were expecting, Collet noted with some amusement. The young seeming woman's beauty stunned Setsuna while Asuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Konoka?!" Asuna blurted.

Naoko shook her head, looking amused. "No, but I understand I look like my niece," she said, "my name is Naoko, and I understand that you know my father, the headmaster of Mahora academy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Setsuna stammered as she tried not to stare at the woman who looked like an older, somewhat sexier version of Konoka.

"Sorry," Asuna looked sheepish, "you just look so much like..."

Naoko just chuckled slightly. The black haired woman rose from behind her desk, her simple blouse and robe like dress swirling around her as she said briskly, "Thank you for answering our appeal for help so quickly."

"We're honored to help," Setsuna managed.

Collet nodded to both as she looked at the headmistress, "Ma'am, I need to get back to class. Unless you need me for something more?"

"That's fine," Naoko said, "I'll call you if needed."

"Thanks for your help," Asuna added. Looking over at Naoko she asked in a businesslike way, "So, what is the situation?"

Naoko smiled wryly, "It's not that unusual. It seems bandits have been preying on students and guests traveling to our city, and we need them stopped."

Setsuna shook off her confused daze and tried to concentrate on business. "How is that possible?" she wondered, "I would have expected your mage knights to stop them."

Naoko opened her hands in a helpless gesture as she explained, "The problem has been finding them. They're using a powerful cloaking magic, and our best seers have been unable to find them."

"Ah," Asuna nodded, frowning slightly.

Setsuna frowned as well, then a smile began to appear on her face. She looked over at Asuna, "I think I have an idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the sun began to set later that day, a small band of travelers set out from the city of Ariadne, wrapped in cloaks and riding on a lizard drawn wagon. Two sat in front, the taller holding the reins, while a third woman crouched in the back, apparently ill.

They took a hour to cross the plain around the city, then began to rise into the hills as the sun fell behind the trees. Unconcerned with any danger they continued along the main road, seemingly unaware they were being shadowed. They passed between two rises, the perfect place for a ambush, and it was there the bandits struck!

"Stop right where you are," a tall, dark haired figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in battered leather armor. Around him over twenty other armed men followed, carrying swords, maces and other weapons.

Another man dressed in mage clothes pulled a slightly ragged cloak around him as he addressed their leader, "I've got us shielded from detection, 'Hawke. Take whatever time you need."

"Ren?" the wagon driver sat up in surprise, her cloak falling away as Naoko said, "I knew you were up to no good when you were expelled, but this?!"

"You know this woman?" 'Hawke demanded, noting his companion had gone bone pale.

"Tha... that's the headmistress of Ariadne!" Ran blurted.

Setsuna stood up from where she sat by Naoko, "She's not alone, curs."

Asuna stood up in back, her massive artifact sword swinging free from the blanket she had used to hide it. "I'll go after the mage," she said to Setsuna softly, "while you can start in on the bandits, okay?"

"Okay," Setsuna grinned as she drew her sword and charged in, embracing battle as a distraction to her heartbreak.

"Rose rose rose," Ran rapidly incanted the spell, "five arrows of thunder!" With a gesture he sent the five lightning bolts lancing at Asuna, only to freeze as she slapped them aside with her massive sword.

"Sorry," Asuna said as she turned her sword and brought the flat of her blade down on top of his head, "magic doesn't work on me."

"Stone cutting sword!" Setsuna roared as she tore into the stunned bandits, sending some flying as the others raced forward to fight or ran away.

"My oh my," Naoko murmured in admiration as she gestured skyward, sending a bolt of magic into the night sky.

"We've got to get out of here," 'Hawke yelped as Ran dropped unconscious.

"Why?" a black clad woman wondered, watching Setsuna eagerly.

'Hawke gave her a disgusted look, "I can bet you the Headmistress just called in help. We've got to subdue these girls and get away, fast."

Asuna let go of her sword, the weapon floating in midair as she smirked, "Easier said than done. She cupped each hand, "Ki in one hand, magic in the other. Bring them together..." As she did so Asuna seemed to explode with power, taking up her sword and attacking with inhuman speed.

"The kankaho technique?!" Naoko murmured as Asuna began to tear into the bandits with a speed that matched Setsuna's, "I wonder if she'd agree to be studied..."

As the bandits tried to rally the mage knights swept in on their brooms, Collet leading the charge. "Surrender now," she yelled as she and her fellow students readied spells, "or prepare for the consequences!"

Pretty quickly things evolved into a rout, the bandits hideously outmatched by the schoolgirls and their allies. Once the bandits surrendered the mages bound them up and hauled them back to the city, leaving Setsuna, Asuna and Naoko to make their leisurely way back.

"Thank you for driving the wagon," Setsuna said quietly as they rode back to town.

"It's not your fault you two don't know how," Naoko said, smiling slightly. She winked, "Can I take the wagonering fee out of your reward?"

Asuna laughed, "Maybe so."

'This isn't my Konoka,' Setsuna had to remind herself as they saw the happy students waiting to greet the heroes, 'no matter how much she looks like her...'

To be continued...

Note: Naoko Konoe is my creation, and is NOT a character from the Negima manga. Collet, however, is a character from the later chapters of the manga series.


	3. Chapter 3

Endings and Beginnings

Part Three

Negi Springfield smiled slightly as he sorted through his mail, the school hallway busy as he walked to class. He and his wife had returned from their honeymoon a week ago and he was just settling back into his life here, the brown haired mage supervising university students as well as assisting in magical duties.

"Ah," Negi smiled as he reached a envelope that had been sent from the magical world, "here's one from Asuna!"

"What's it say?" Chamo asked quietly, the white furred ermine perched on his shoulder and looking down at it eagerly.

"Let's get to my office first," Negi murmured, hurrying along the hall. Once he reached the office he eased open the white envelope, sitting down behind his desk as he opened up the single sheet of paper.

"Oooh, a magical message big bro!" Chamo noted excitedly, "Hit play."

"Yes, Chamo," chuckling softly Negi sat back, the barely twenty year old professor watching eagerly as the image flickered to like.

A three inch high image of Asuna appeared before them, the orange haired woman looking comfortable dressed in a simple cloth gown. "Hullo, Negi," Asuna said warmly, "since the last letter I wrote you we've settled in at the academy at Ariadne, working as mercenaries both for the city and on our own."

"Ariadne," Chamo sounded impressed as he said, "that's the center of magical learning in the whole magical world! Asuna couldn't have picked out a better place to learn more about her magic cancel ability."

"I'm doing fairly well," Asuna flashed a smile, "the city has a incredible records section, and Yue's friend Collet has been helping me research my family. They weren't all a nice bunch but it's interesting to see where I came from."

Negi smiled as he heard her excitedly talk about the city and the people there, the men and women who studied magic and made it their whole life. She even teased Negi about his fan-club based there, a band of young women who had followed his adventures both there and in the real world. Apparently there was also quite a brisk trade going on in Negi posters, cups, plush dolls and other items too.

"Ayaka'd love those folks," Chamo muttered with amusement.

"Let Konoka know that Setsuna's all right," Asuna looked serious, "though to be honest I'm a little worried about her."

"Eh?" Negi looked concerned.

Asuna continued on not hearing their interruption, "Shortly after we arrived we met with Naoko Konoe, Konoka's aunt. They resemble each other a great deal, and I'm concerned she's transferring her feelings for Konoka to Naoko."

"That's not good," Chamo mused quietly.

"There's been a griffin attack near the school grounds so we're going out to investigate," Asuna said, "I'm hoping a few days away might give Setsuna a chance to get some perspective."

Negi nodded thoughtfully as he said, "Good luck..."

Asuna turned to look over her shoulder, "We're going soon. I'd suggest not telling too much to Konoka about this, she'd feel guilty. I sent her a letter too." She smiled, "Good luck to you both, Negi-sensei."

Meanwhile, Konoka Springfield-Konoe listened to her own letter, watching with some amusement as Setsuna was dragged on camera. "Say hello, Setsuna," Asuna said firmly.

"Lady Konoka," Setsuna said a bit stiffly, "hello."

Konoka winced, remembering how often she scolded Setsuna to just call her by her first name. "Oh Set-chan," she sighed sadly as she paused the message and looked at her friend, "how badly have I hurt you?"

She wasn't stupid, Konoka had known for a long time that Setsuna cared deeply for her, but Konoka just didn't go that way. All the time Konoka had been drawing closer to Negi she had hoped SEtsuna would find someone else to love, but it just didn't happen.

"I'm doing well," Setsuna said as the message restarted, "your Aunt has provided us with a place to stay, and work is pouring in."

"I'm not letting her take all the jobs she wants to," Asuna cut in cheerfully, "or we'd never get any rest."

"Asuna," Setsuna gave her a scolding look. She turned back towards KOnoka, "I'm sorry, my Lady, I have to go." With that she rushed off, disappearing as she left the range of the camera.

With a sigh Asuna shook her head as she said, "Anyway, I'll try to keep an eye on her for you, Kono-chan. I'll write again soon!" With that the letter ended, and Konoka sat there for a moment holding the paper in her hands.

"Are you all right?" Negi asked, standing in the doorway, his own letter still sitting in his office. Somehow he had known she needed someone, even from across the campus.

"No," Konoka got up and rushed to him, feeling his arms surround her as she sighed tearfully. "I hurt her so much, Negi..." she cried, "she'll never forgive me."

Negi held her gently, one arm around her as the other caught her tears. "You made the choice that was right for you," he said quietly, "and you know as well as I do that Setsuna wouldn't want to deny your happiness."

Konoka looked up at him, "But what about her happiness?"

Negi stroked her hair as he murmured, "Hopefully she can find that for herself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn!" Asuna exclaimed as the wind whipped around them, "I can barely believe that Yue helped beat one of these things!"

The griffin looked a lot like Asuna would have imagined, only bigger. It had a head similar to a eagle's, a cat-like main body with taloned geet, and a long lizard like tale that whipped around as it's massive wings held it aloft. All of that was impressive enough but it was also gigantic, nearly thirty-five feet long and possibly twenty feet high.

Setsuna smiled slightly as they stood together, the beast swooping down at them. "Yue used great tactics against one," she said, "as expected from someone as bright as she."

The griffin roared and the air churned in front of it before blasting forward with immense force! Both women leapt clear, watching in awe as the wind blast uprooted trees and gouged deeply into the earth. The griffin made a annoyed sound deep in it's throat and soared in, talons extended for a fight.

Asuna summoned her sword with a thought, the massive blade light as a feather in her hands as she leapt aside. "How do we handle this?" she asked the experienced monster hunter.

Setsuna bounded the other direction as she called, "One of us has to distract it!"

"That'd be me I guess," Asuna grumbled as she slowed to let the beast catch up. She released her blade as magic crackled in her palm. "Ki in one hand, magic in the other," she murmured, "bring them together..." Gently bringing her hands together the combined energies reacted, coursing through her body to enhance all her gifts.

The griffin tried to grab her but Asuna ducked, swinging with her sword only to hit a barrier of wind. Both were shaken by the blow as her magic cancel ability tried to shut down the barrier while the griffin threw more power into it's attack. With a heave of her shoulders Asuna broke away, ducking under a blow as she slammed it with the flat of her sword.

Setsuna released her wings, soaring up on the white feathers above the griffin, drawing her sword as she summoned up her strength. Then like a striking hawk she dove down, blade flashing in the sun as the griffin's defenses were preoccupied with Asuna. Crying out her attack she struck, her spiritual energy combining with her sword to do much more damage than either Ki or sword blade alone.

"Eew!" Asuna yelped as she backpedaled to avoid the burst of blood as the griffin's head was sliced clean off. The head rolled to a stop nearby to stare plaintively at nothing as the massive body collapsed with a loud thump.

"Sorry," Setsuna waved her sword with a hard snap to get the blood off the blade.

"Did you have to kill it?" Asuna wondered regretfully.

"It was killing and eating students," Setsuna said gently, "unlike the last time we hunted down a similar beast."

Asuna nodded as she picked up the severed head easily. "Do we need to bring it all back?" she asked seriously.

"I asked the Headmistress before we left," Setsuna replied as she grabbed the tail and dragged the beast out of the clearing so that it wouldn't attract as many scavengers, "she said the head is fine."

"Good," Asuna said as they each took a tuft of feathers and carried the head off. The sun was shining as they walked down the road through the woods, the city rising up off in the distance. "You two spend a lot of time together," Asuna noted.

"Naoko-sensei is curious about our world," Setsuna answered promptly, "and she answers my questions about this one too."

There was no shyness or sense of evation in Setsuna's tone, making Asuna blink a few times in surprise. 'Maybe it is all innocent,' she admitted mentally.

Setsuna looked over at Asuna curiously, "You might want to ask her about magic cancel, too. I'm sure she could help."

'On the other hand, I think I hear some hero worship,' Asuna thought wryly even as she answered, "Maybe I will once I exhaust normal means."

"Asuna, Setsuna!" Collet waved as the dusky skinned girl stood by the wagon she had driven them all out there with. She looked at the head they were hauling wide eyed, "That didn't take long to get..."

Setsuna smiled and shrugged as they heaved the griffin's head into the bed of the wagon, "Well, we have had some practice at this."

Collet looked at her shyly, "I don't suppose you could teach us students? Or at least give us a few hints? I think we mage knights would like to handle these problems on our own."

Asuna noted the blush on Collet's cheeks and hid a smile as she thought, 'Well well, isn't this interesting?'

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Endings and Beginnings

Part Four

Naoko Konoe smiled as she worked to clear her desk, the woman's long black hair weld back with simple silver clips. Despite all her efforts there was always more paperwork to do, ranging from budget requests to student issues.

'And occasionally,' Naoko thought as she smiled at the document she was studying, 'we get good news.'

Both Setsuna Sakurazaki and Asuna Kagurazaka had formally requested her permission to stay in Ariadne, something that Naoko was quite happy to grant. She rather expected several professors to ask them if they'd either student teach or demonstrate their skills in class. In fact, Naoko rather suspected Setsuna could teach a class on swordsmanship herself.

'Ah, Setsuna...,' Naoko thought a bit guiltily of the black haired young woman.

Naoko had received a letter from Negi Springfield the other day, tactfully sketching in the details of Setsuna's relationship with her niece, Konoka. To be honest she hadn't really needed the letter, just talking to Setsuna had made her aware that the young woman's heart had been broken fairly recently. She wanted to reach out to her and try to make it all better and she was also aware of a twinge of attraction there too.

'Which is a extremely bad idea,' Naoko thought to her self quite sternly. It was just her poor luck that her usual type of attraction was tall, intense, female and black haired, all of which described Setsuna nearly perfectly. With wry humor she cursed that her niece had been the first one to meet Setsuna...

Finishing up her filing and writing Naoko rose, chanting a soft spell under her breath to put the remaining items away until tomorrow morning. Drawing her coat around her she left her office, putting out the lights as she strolled through the local section of the academy grounds. Students called out greetings as she walked by them to her quarters, changing from her scholars robes to more relaxed garb.

Naoko removed her hair clips and tied her hair back in a simple ponytail, letting it shimmer down her back in a glossy wave. She picked out a slim, tight shirt then hauled on a simply designed set of shorts before deciding she was dressed enough. Gazing at her shower a moment Naoko made a face, deciding she'd rather go to the public baths a get clean, so she gathered up her supplies and headed out.

It wasn't that busy of a night, and Naoko was thankfully if wasn't Friday or the weekend, where students rushed to bathe before going out. Instead the woman's side was merely filled with women scrubbing themselves clean, rinsing then climbing into the water for a good long soak in the steaming water.

Following suit Naoko stripped off her clothes and left them in a locker, walking over to benches where women were helping each other wash. She was just sitting down when a familiar voice called, "Hello, Naoko-sensei"

"Hello, Collet-chan," Naoko politely returned the greeting as her eyes settled on the two young women lounging in the steam nearby.

Asuna wore a towel that strained to cover her full breasts but Naoko only had eyes for the woman sitting beside her. Setsuna was blushing slightly as she sat up, her small, perfectly shaped breasts rising against her towel under the water. Her skin was pale, almost shimmering in the steam and her dark eyes seemed to capture Naoko's.

"Sensei," Setsuna blushed as her eyes almost unwillingly swept over Naoko's barely covered body, lingering here and there at certain prominent assets.

'She likes what she sees,' Naoko thought with a tiny shiver of satisfaction as she stretched out to scrub at her arm. "Hello Asuna, Setsuna," she smiled at the older girls, "how are you liking our baths?"

"They're very nice," Asuna answered promptly, 'Why, it nearly matches the ones back at our old school."

Letting her towel fall away Naoko scrubbed her breasts, foaming up each one thoroughly as she snuck glances at the now furiously blushing Setsuna. Taking a basin of warm water she rinsed herself free of any remaining soap, picking up her towel and sauntering towards the three girls. "Would you mind," Naoko addressed Collet as she prepared to climb in, but keeping an eye on the other two woman too.

"Please join us," Collet agreed.

"Thank you," Naoko answered as she dipped a toe into the hot water and sighed in pleasure from the heat. With no further hesitation she climbed in, nearly moaning in pleasure from the sensations.

Setsuna coughed to clear her throat and she still sounded a bit rough as she said, "Thank you so much for the rooms Asuna and I are using."

"It's no trouble," Naoko smiled warmly, "I firmly believe that you two will prove to be more valuable than two rooms could be."

"Thank you," Asuna accepted the compliments with a warm smile.

Naoko sat back in the water and closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure as the warm heat made her breasts bounce a bit in the water. Covertly she took a peek and saw Setsuna still blushing as she gazed at her longingly. 'You're a very wicked woman,' Nicole thought to herself contentedly, closing her eyes once more.

The heat seemed to take the day's worries away, as well as providing some perspective on the day's problems. All four relaxed more and more under the steam, exchanging pleasant conversation as they each relaxed. 'Do I really need to worry about the feelings my niece left behind?' Naoko mused. Yes, she knew she would need to give SEtsuna time to recover, but that didn't mean she couldn't get to know the girl better...

"This is wonderful," Collet sighed happily, the smaller girl's whole body nearly soaking in the large heated pool.

Finally and reluctantly Naoko got up, water splashing off her womanly body as she stretched. She gracefully twisted a bit as muscles popped softly, then let herself relax as she caught a drooping edge of towel that nearly revealed a bit too much of her breast. 'Setsuna saw that,' Naoko noted the girl's blushing and looking away while hiding a soft chuckle.

"Ma'am," Asuna murmured scoldingly while a smile twitched on her lips as she and the others began to climb out too.

Hearing her stomach grumble complainingly at her Naoko asked them all, "Have you had your dinner yet?"

"I did," Collet smiled as they walked together to the change rooms, "but these two were busy finishing up a demonstration with the Mage Knights."

"How did it go?" Naoko asked them curiously as she casually undid her towel and let it drop to the floor.

"Fairly well," Setsuna admitted as she looked away modestly, "we took all ten Mage Knights down without hurting them."

Asuna waved that off as they all retrieved their clothes and dried off, "We did have magic cancel going for us too."

"Next session we'll start working with them on developing anti-swords tactics," Setsuna said, apparently feeling the need to reassure the headmistress a bit.

Naoko chuckled as she slipped on her shorts over her lacy black underwear, "Trust me, I want the Mage Knights to have the hardest times here as possible, rather than facing that out in the real world."

"That makes sense," Collet agreed, nodding cheerfully as she pulled on a simple shirt and pants.

Naoko found her eyes lingering as Setsuna shyly removed her towel, revealing a graceful and muscular body with perky breasts and slim hips. She dressed quickly, almost as if she was ashamed of her nudity, covering it with clothes resembling the garb of a samurai.

'She's so beautiful,' Naoko thought as Asuna dressed quickly nearby, 'but it's like she doesn't know it at all.' She fought to contain a flash of anger as she mused, 'Did Konoka's rejection do that to her?'

"You were asking about dinner?" Asuna asked with a slight smile.

"Thank you," Naoko nodded to Asuna for the reminder, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a meal. I was thinking we could talk about how you can help the school and how the school can help you..."

Setsuna nodded as she belted her sword to her side, "I'd be honored to join you for dinner, ma'am."

"Good, you can tell me all about it," Asuna said calmly, but a slightly impish twinkle was in her eyes.

"Eh?" Setsuna looked at her in surprise.

Asuna shrugged slightly as she explained, "I promised to talk to a researcher later tonight about looking into my family."

"Ah," Setsuna nodded, "right. Collet...?"

"I'm stuffed," Collet said quickly, "but don't let me stop you."

Naoko fought the urge to chuckle softly at both young woman. 'I can't tell if Asuna wants to protect Setsuna from me.' she thought wryly, 'or encourage me to go after her. Maybe It's a little bit of both?' Clearing her throat she smiled at the clearly nervous Setsuna, "Well, I guess it's just you and me?"

"I guess so," Setsuna agreed.

"I hope you two have a good time," Asuna called as she grabbed Collet and the two headed off.

"Good luck," Collet waved as she was dragged away.

Naoiko managed to turn her chuckle into a cough, covering up her mouth with her cupped hand. Clearing her throat she said gently, "Why don't we go to the academy cafeteria? They serve dinner till late."

Setsuna smiled back, "Thank you, I'd like that very much."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Endings and Beginnings

Part Five

Setsuna Sakurazaki waited by the warp gate to the city state of Ariade, her long black hair flowing in the wind. She was dressed comfortably, with a white blouse and black pants that showed her curves without clinging too much. She was there waiting for a guest to arrive, a old friend vacationing from Earth.

With a shimmer of light the tall, busy girl materialized, her dusky skin looking like smooth cocoa in the sunlight. Mana Tatsumiya strode out of the gate as her long hair flowed around her, twin pistols belted at her sides.

"Mana," Setsuna called as she walked to meet her, "it's good to see you."

Mana smiled slightly as she shook Setsuna's hand, "It's been a while." The two women followed the walkway from the warp gate, Mana's brown-black hair shining as she added, "How have you been doing?"

"Curious?" Setsuna asked as they went inside the halls of the school's outer section.

"Our classmates are wondering," Mana winked, not conceding she might have been worried about her old roommate, "you haven't written us much."

Setsuna blushed a bit as they entered a pleasant courtyard, a fountain bubbling away inside as she said, "I thought Negi would pass any news along..."

Mana laughed as they sat down on the fountain's edge, "He did, but I'm sure we wanted to hear from you, too."

"All right," Setsuna laughed, "I'll talk."

Setsuna proceeded to sketch in the history of her and Asuna's trip to this world even as Mana told her what was happening on Earth. Setsuna chronicled their arrival in Mundus Magica, their first bounty hunting jobs and their first contract in Ariade that eventually lead both her and Asuna to accept a request to stay in the city for the time being.

Mana listened attentatively, then sketched in the lives of the nearly 30 students they had once known. Yue had been hit hard by Negi marrying another girl, and to the surprise of much of the students had turned to Nodoka! Apparently Yue had been drawn to the scholarly girl even before Setsuna had left, but Negi marrying Konoka had served as a trigger.

"And Chachamaru and Chisame, of all people?" Setsuna blinked.

"They were spending a lot of time together before, too," Mana noted, reminding her of the time before their first trip to this world, "and you have to admit Chachamaru has always been fond of her."

Setsuna laughed softly, "Chachamaru would keep dragging Chisame to our meetings until Chisame just stopped protesting."

"It was kind of cute," Mana agreed. The two got up, Mana stretching as they walked off. She gave Setsuna a thoughtful look, "I notice you didn't go into too much personal detail. Still moping over Konoka?"

Setsuna blushed, "It's... a bit more complicated than that."

Mana raised a eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Have you met this school's headmistress, Naoko Konoe?" Setsuna quietly asked, leading her through the halls to the two bedroom suite she shared with Asuna.

"Yeah, I..." Mana blinked, "I think I see."

"Yeah," Setsuna knocked to make sure she wasn't disturbing Asuna, "I like her... a great deal. But I'm not sure if I'm just transferring my feelings from Konoka to a woman who closely resembles her, Naoko."

The two women headed inside as Mana asked, "Well, what is it you like about Naoko?"

"Her intelligence," Setsuna answered promptly, both of them sitting down at the diningroom tableas she added, "along with her sense of humor. She makes me think, then has me laughing too."

"Heh," Mana smiled slightly, "now while Konoka might make you laugh, I don't recall anyone complimenting her on her brains."

"She was not dumb," Setsuna scowled.

Mana waved that off, "You know what I mean."

Setsuna nodded a bit as she conceded, "Yes, I do."

There was a brisk knock on the door then Asuna Kagurazaka sailed in, her long orange hair tied up in two ponytails. "Still wearing the bells?" Mana noted, hearing the ringing of Asuna's hair bands.

"I like them," Asuna smiled, "even if I'm not chasing Takahata-sensei anymore." She almost looked like she wanted to hug Mana, but restrained herself as she said, "It's really good to see you again."

Mana smiled back a bit more reservedly than she did around Setsuna, "You, too."

"She's told you about Naoko?" Asuna asked as she set a school bag down, the canvas sack loaded with various books.

"Asuna!" Setsuna blushed.

"Probably enough," Mana agreed, "what do you think?"

"I had my doubts at first," Asuna admitted, "but it's been a few months, and I think Naoko really likes Setsuna."

Setsuna looked at Asuna in surprise, "You haven't said anything."

"You never asked," Asuna shrugged. She took a seat in a chair across from the ones they were sitting in, "Besides, I didn't want to influence you."

"Friendly like," Mana asked curiously, "or romantic like?"

"Romantic," Asuna answered confidently.

Setsuna blushed as she looked at Asuna, "How can you be so sure?"

Asuna rolled her eyes as she looked at Mana, "How can such a great swordswoman be so clueless about personal things?"

"It's a gift," Mana said deadpan.

"Yes, she's interested in you," Asuna turned to Setsuna and said firmly, "in fact, if she was any more interested, she's be kidnaping you and having her way with you."

"She would never," Setsuna blushed.

Mana looked amused, "Well, if you gave the lady some encouragement she might..."

"Setsuna, just in talking with her I think she'd really like to go out with you," Asuna said seriously. A smile teased her lips, "I heard about that dinner you two shared for days afterward, she was that happy."

Setsuna smiled fondly, "I enjoyed it too."

"So much so they've been having dinner together every week," Asuna told Mana, "and you wouldn't believe the excuses Naoko makes up to get Setsuna to go out with her."

Mana snickered, "Yup, she's chasing you Setsuna." She looked at Setsuna thoughtfully, "Have you asked her out yet?"

"It wouldn't be proper," Setsuna looked embarrassed.

Asuna groaned, "Setsuna. You two are friends. There's no reason you can't ask her to go out to dinner!"

"But she's the headmistress...," Setsuna stammered.

Mana looked at her thoughtfully, "And you're a famous Shinmei school swordswoman trained by a legend and developing your own reputation."

"Huh?" both Asuna and Setsuna looked at her in surprise.

Mana smiled as she sat back, "When I crossed over to Mundus Magica, you two were the topic of all the hottest rumors. You two are defeating legendary monsters, hunting dragons and are even hosted in the famous school at Ariade," she told them.

"I hadn't thought there'd be rumors spreading," Asuna confessed.

"Yes," Mana nodded, "you two were becoming well known on your first visit, and this has just cemented it." She looked over at Setsuna, "You're becoming a hero, maybe even on the same level as Nagi Springfield one day."

"No, no," Setsuna stammered again, shaking her head.

Asuna was nodding thoughtfully as she quietly said, "No false modesty, Setsuna. You really are good."

"And there's no reason you can't ask Naoko out," Mana said firmly.

A swift knocking on the door distracted them as Collet Rallendoll stuck her head in and cheerfully called, "Hello!" As Asuna waved her in the dusky skinned girl entered, her dog's ears sticking up curiously from her brown hair.

Setsuna politely introduced them, then she looked at Collet shyly. "Could I ask a question?" she asked.

"Sure," Collet said as she bounced into a seat.

"Would I," Setsuna's cheeks went red, "be breaking any rules if I asked the headmistress to join me for dinner?"

"Not at all," Collet said without hesitation, "in fact, as you're not a student and not on staff, you're one of the few who can."

"Huh," Setsuna looked like she was digesting that fact, "thank you."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Endings and Beginnings

Part Six

Collet Rallendoll took a nervous breath, her dog-like ears perking up a bit. Her dark skin and brown hair went well with her school uniform, not to mention her mage-knight gear, but in times like these she wished she could stand out a bit more.

Ever since she had first met the two strangers Collet had found herself growing more and more interested. At first she had been drawn to Setsuna, but recently she found herself becoming very aware of Asuna Kagurazaka. The orange haired girl was surprisingly down to earth for a legend, fun to be around and very attractive. In fact it was taking a great deal of Collet's willpower not to do something rash.

Reaching the door Collet knocked briskly then stuck her head in and cheerfully called, "Hello!" As Asuna waved her in she walked up to the table the three women were sitting at, looking at the third woman warily. There was a dangerous aura around the black haired stranger, even if she did have a friendly smile.

Setsuna politely introduced them, then she looked at Collet shyly. "Could I ask a question?" she asked.

"Sure," Collet said as she bounced into a seat, looking over at Setsuna curiously.

"Would I," Setsuna's cheeks went red, "be breaking any rules if I asked the headmistress to join me for dinner?"

"Not at all," Collet said without hesitation, fighting back a smile at how obviously smitten Setsuna was, "in fact, as you're not a student and not on staff, you're one of the few who can."

"Huh," Setsuna looked like she was digesting that fact as she murmured, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Collet laughed. She looked over at Asuna, "Speaking of dinners..."

"Eh?" Asuna looked at her curiously.

Collet worked to keep herself from blushing as she nervously asked her, "Are you doing anything for dinner?"

Asuna looked at her in surprise then she smiled as she answered, "Well, I didn't have anything planned, but Mana..."

Mana shook her head as she murmured, "I was planning to meet with a associate at the school tonight, actually. So don't think you need to keep me entertained."

"Good," Collet winked, "everyone's happy. You see your friend, I'll take Asuna and Setsuna can go ask Naoko out."

"And hopefully jump Naoko's bones," Asuna added.

"Asuna!" Setsuna blushed as she protested, "I haven't even decided to ask her out yet, much less..."

"Oh come on," Asuna gently hit her on the shoulder, "I swear, you're more scared of Naoko than you were of a dragon."

"A dragon can only kill me," Setsuna said dryly.

"Better to die once," Mana noted, "then die a thousand times running away." She gave Setsuna a sympathetic look, "You know you want to ask her out."

"And I'm sure she wants you too," Collet said firmly. She smiled, "Besides, just look at it as repaying the favor of her having dinner with you."

Setsuna took a deep, steadying breath, "You're right." She picked up the phone and dialed, "Naoko, it's Setsuna." Her face seemed to light up as her listened to the other woman talk, "I was wondering... would you like to go out with me for dinner."

Both Asuna and Collet saw Setsuna grin at hearing Naoko's reply, then Mana silently got up. "Shall we go?" she murmured to them quietly. All three girls slipped away, giving Setsuna a bit of privacy.

"Thanks for encouraging her," Asuna told both Mana and Collet. She smiled wryly, "If I heard her waffle about Naoko much longer, I was going to do something rash."

"Like?" Collet had to asked.

"Lock then both in a room and keep 'em in there using magic cancel until they DID something," Asuna shrugged.

Mana actually smiled slightly, "I think I would have liked to see that." She added quietly, "I was serious about needing to see a associate tonight... but I'll catch up with you later."

"See you later," Collet smiled as the other woman strode away.

Asuna and Collet walked along a hallway from the suite then out into a garden, the moon shining down upon them and making the paths easily navigatable, even with the soft glow of the magic lights. Asuna followed Collet curiously, her expression both open to the experience yet also understandably wary.

"So," Asuna finally asked, "is this a friendly dinner or...?"

"Instead of a hostile dinner?" Collet joked.

Asuna laughed, "Is that a dinner where you snip at each other over the main course then have a duel for desert?"

Collet shook her head, "As long as the wine isn't poisoned." She looked over at Asuna shyly, "I'd like to think we've become friends."

"We have," Asuna agreed with a smile.

Collet smiled back shyly as she explained, "I really like you, Asuna, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Asuna nodded as she said, "I like you, too, but..."

"But?" Collet urged her on.

Asuna blushed, "I'm not into girls like Setsuna is."

Collet chuckled softly, "Oh, really?" As Asuna looked at her questioningly Collet winked, "I saw you looking at women at the baths, Asuna."

Asuna went beet red. "Everyone does that," she protested weakly.

Collet dropped her voice as she teased, "But I bet everyone's nipples don't get hard while they're watching."

Asuna covered her face with her hand as she muttered, "Wow, you really were paying attention to me..."

"Sorry," Collet chuckled. She smiled warmly at Asuna, "All I want is for you to give me a chance, all right?"

Asuna smiled back, her cheeks still cute and red from the fierce blush. "I think I can do that," she agreed.

"Good," Collet nodded, "I know a nice café we can go to for dinner too."

While part of the larger academy complex the Café was near the outer edge of the campus, nearby a grove of trees. The peaceful scene was very fitting for the large but not sprawling building, the tables scattered around the interior to give moderate privacy. Waiters and waitresses hurried about, carrying loaded trays of food and drink as well as guiding guests to their tables.

"What a nice place," Asuna admitted as she looked around.

"It's pretty popular," Collet agreed as a waiter guided them to a cozy corner table.

The waiter smiled as he flipped open his note pad, "The daily special is wyvern soup, we also have gryphon roast and a nice wine."

"Is that the one Setsuna and I stopped?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Miss Kagurazaka?" the waiter looked at her in surprise then he smiled at her, "On the house, ma'am."

"You don't need to...," Asuna blushed.

The waiter chuckled, "You helped the city, a free meal or two is a small reward."

"Let it go, okay?" Collet smiled gently. As the waiter hurried off she added, "What was that about?"

Asuna looked a bit sheepish. "I'm used to paying my own way," she explained, "ever since I was a young woman. It's kind of a habit, I guess."

Collet nodded understandingly, "I understand. Why not pay next time, then?"

"I suppose," Asuna nodded as they watched people go by the window.

'How does she see us?' Collet wondered as a cat girl, wolf man and many other types wandered by. She had heard that Asuna was actually born in their world but had spent much of her life in the human world...

"Here we are," the waiter declared grandly as he delivered their plates. "Medium roast for Collet, well done for Asuna as ordered," he added as he set the plates down.

"It smells wonderful," Asuna beamed.

"Thank you very much," Collet added as he left their drinks.

"Enjoy your meal, ladies," he smirked, "I hope you have a lovely date."

Asuna blushed as he hurried off, "How did he know...?"

Collet chuckled softly, "He's a student at the academy with a bit of foresight." Asuna looked at her questioningly and Collet elaborated, "He can see the future. It's how he got our orders right without us having to tell him."

"That must be helpful," Asuna mused as they dug in.

"Not really," Collet laughed, "imagine trying to have a conversation with siomeone who knows what you're going to say in advance."

"Awkward," Asuna conceded, smiling faintly.

'Though I wish I knew what you're thinking,' Collet thought wryly as she ate, too.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Endings and Beginnings

Seven

Yue Ayase smiled to herself as the dark blue haired woman checked the mail, the university student flipping through the envelopes as she walked down the hall of the dorm. Bills went into one stack and letters another as she made her way to the room she shared with her girlfriend Nodoka, the short woman humming to herself softly.

"Yue," Nodoka looked up, the slightly larger woman lounging on their couch reading, her bangs falling cutely into her eyes as she said warmly, "welcome home." The apartment they shared was a bit larger than their rooms as high school students, with a bedroom and a combination living room and study, lined with shelves for their books. In fact their room was considered the unofficial dorm library, with their fellow students borrowing books regularly.

"I think we got some letters from Mundus Magicus," Yue waved the envelopes in the air as she walked to Nodoka's side, "one from Collet to me and the report we asked Mana to do."

As Yue reached the couch Nodoka reached out and gently drew her close, kissing her lingeringly on the lips. The purple haired woman drew back as she chided Yue mildly, "You make it sound like we asked Mana to spy on them."

"It's not that bad," Yue chuckled as they sat down together. She looked at Nodoka curiously, "Do you mind if I look at Collet's letter first?"

Nodoka reached out and grabbed Mana's letter as she said, "As long as I get to see Mana's first."

"Fair enough," Yue agreed as they moved apart just enough that playing the mystical letters wouldn't interfere with each other. She opened the letter and thumbed the play symbol, smiling as her friend Collet appeared.

The brown skinned girl smiled warmly as she tilted her head to the side in greeting, her lighter dog ears twitching slightly. Her brown hair looked a bit messy, as usual, but she managed to generate a charming if scruffy look about her. "Hello Yue," Collet smiled, "it's been a long time."

'That it has,' Yue agreed mentally. She had met Collet several years ago when she and the other members of Negi's White Wing had travelled to Mundus Magicus and had been scattered across the world by Fate's interference. She had literally been run over by Collet, losing her memory and becoming a magic student.

"Keeping up with you in letters is one thing," Collet added with a laugh, "but I'd still like to see you in person. Maybe you can visit the school some time?"

Yue looked at Nodoka as she smiled slightly, 'Maybe one day...'

"Your friends Setsuna and Asuna are doing well," Collet said cheerfully, "and your friend Mana just arrived in the city a week ago." She actually blushed faintly, "I'm rather glad she did, as she helped jar things into motion here."

'Oh?' Yue raised a eyebrow.

Collet smiled, "I think I mentioned in my last letter how close Headmistress Naoko had been growing with Setsuna, but Mana helped convince Setsuna to take things a step further." She shook her head, "Of course I continue to be astonished how shy she can be, so it may still be a while before anything happens between them."

Yue had to fight back a sigh at that. She occasionally wondered what might have happened if Setsuna had actually confessed her love to Konoka, rather than just following the lead of the other girl. It was still quite possible that things might have turned out the same way, but...

A blush colored Collet's cheeks as she added shyly, "Also, I finally decided I couldn't wait till someone else acted, so I asked Asuna out."

"What!" Yue yelped aloud, sitting up in surprise.

"Yue?" Nodoka looked up, her own cheeks flushed.

Yue shook her head, smiling slightly as she said, "Sorry, Collet startled me." She laughed, "It seems that Collet asked Asuna out."

"Asuna?" Nodoka looked almost as startled. "Mana clearly hasn't gotten that far," she shook her head, turning back to her own letter.

Chuckling Yue restarted the letter, amused by the fiercely blushing Collet. 'I wonder if she was my first crush on a girl?' Yue mused. 'Well, her and Nodoka.'

"We've had two dates so far," Collet smiled a bit bashfully as she added, "Asuna tried to tell me that she wasn't into women that way, but I reminded her that her nipples got hard watching the girls in the bath."

'Too much information,' Yue snickered.

Collet grinned, "I think I'm making good progress, and I'll let you know how it turns out later."

Yue sighed with disappointment as the letter ended, wanting to know what had been going on with Setsuna. She looked over at Nodoka, "Does Mana talk about Setsuna?"

"Some," Nodoka said wryly as they moved back towards each other, "she doesn't go into too much detail."

"Unlike Collet," Yue noted.

"Let me see," Nodoka murmured as she rewound it a bit.

Activating the letter they both saw Mana, the dusky skinned gunslinger looking like she was giving a military report. "So far Naoko and Setsuna don't seem to have slept together," she informed them, "but I suspect it's only a matter of time." With a faint smile she added, "If nothing else, I expect Naoko will get so impatient she'll do something rash."

"I don't remember her being that blunt," Yue blinked as they watched her.

"I think it may have something to do with being away from school," Nodoka guessed.

"I've been checking up on the effects of our earlier visit as Negi requested," Mana noted calmly as she continued her report.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Negi Springfield shook his head as he watched Mana finish up her major points, sitting on a chair in his office. He had never expected that there were such consequences from the first trip to Mundus Magicus, both political and magical. It seemed that they had sparked a period of magical innovation, not to mention increased threats from certain branches of their society.

Sitting in another chair Takamachi looked at the hard copy of the report as the older man noted, "Fate did more damage than we realized." He still wore his brown hair cut short, but there was a slightly gentler side to him, possibly because of his dating the school nurse, Shizuna.

"Fate and I," Negi made a distressed face.

"Don't take too much on your shoulders," Takamachi reminded him firmly, "Fate planned his attacks years ahead of time." He smiled gently, "For someone who was operating almost totally in the dark, you did quite well against him."

"Maybe so," Negi conceded the point reluctantly as he considered the other bit of news in Mana's verbal report.

He had almost expected something to develop between Naoko and Setsuna, if Negi was honest with himself. Setsuna had lived long, long years loving someone who didn't love her, it seemed obvious to him that she might reach out to another. 'But if I can realize it, so can the Headmaster there,' Negi reminded himself, 'it's quite possible nothing inappropriate is going on.'

"Takamachi," Negi looked at him curiously, "what do you know about Naoko Kanoe?"

Takamachi smiled slightly as he asked, "Worried about Setsuna?"

Negi blushed a bit as he said, "Well, a bit."

"You shouldn't feel guilty over your relationship with Konoka," Takamachi pointed out to him, "it was her decision, after all. You didn't steal her from Setsuna, no matter how much you may think so."

"I don't feel guilty," Negi said with a blush.

"Hmm," Takamachi gave him a skeptical look, then he sat back as he thought a moment. "Naoko was a adventuring mystic, much like Nagi was. Not as famous but was still quite well known and a formidable fighter in her own right. She was known to be honorable, both on and off the battlefield."

"Good," Negi nodded thoughtfully, feeling somewhat reassured.

Takamachi smiled slightly, "And unlike the Thousand Master, she didn't have many pactios."

Negi blushed, well aware of how many probationary contracts he had once had. Thankfully he had cut down after marrying Konoka, but there were still nearly a dozen of his former students whom he maintained a contract with. 'Thank goodness Konoka isn't the jealous type,' he thought.

Curiously Negi asked, "Did she usually make contracts with men or women?"

Looking amused Takamachi pointed out, "That doesn't prove anything, you know. Your father had more than one male partner, remember."

"Takamachi!" Negi blushed.

Takamachi laughed, "She exclusively made pactios with women."

Negi looked sheepish as he said, "Thanks, that's comforting I guess."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Endings and Beginnings

Setsuna's long black hair flowed free as she looked in the mirror. The white at the roots was showing again, and she cursed softly knowing she'd have to get more dye soon. Being born an albino among her dark colored tribe had been hard, but she had grown used to all the things she needed to do to hide it. Back at school only Evangeline had known that about her, and the vampire had been surprisingly discrete.

'I wonder what Naoko would think if I went back to my natural hair color?' Setsuna thought, blushing faintly as she thought of her.

Her friendship with Naoko Konoe had deepened into something much more, but Setsuna still feared the possibility that she was rebounding from her lost love Konoka. Still, the more Setsuna had gotten to know Naoko the more aware she was of all the differences between them, despite the close family resemblance.

"Hey, are you going to be in the bathroom all night?" Asuna called from the suite the two of them were sharing there at the academy.

Setsuna started, blushing, "Sorry, I'll be right out."

Asuna laughed as she replied, "It's all right, I'm just teasing."

Setsuna emerged in the suit she was planning to wear for her latest date with Naoko, the fouth such since she had asked the older woman out. To Setsuna's surprise Naoko had been overjoyed to be asked, and had even wondered what had taken Setsuna so long to do so.

"You look good," Asuna noted as Setsuna tied up her hair, the only way she had found to keep her unruly mop of hair under control.

"Thanks," Setsuna smiled. Asuna had been a long time supporter of her interest in Naoko, and was also one of the people who had wondered at how long it had taken her to ask Naoko out.

"So," Asuna smiled impishly, "has Naoko taken you to bed yet?"

Setsuna blushed furiously but shot back, "Has Collet taken you to bed?"

Asuna blushed too but she surprised her by answering, "Yes."

"Ehh?!" Setsuna gasped, looking at her blushing friend in surprise.

Asuna shrugged awkwardly as she confessed, "What can I say? She's very... enthusiastic."

Setsuna felt herself smiling back as she conceded, "Yes, she is." She adjusted her tie as she added, "I'll see you later tonight, probably."

"Have a good time," Asuna waved as Setsuna headed out.

The magical academy of Ariade was a beautiful place, Setsuna had to admit as she walked the paths. It was as crazy and mad as Mahora in a lot of ways, and to make things even more interesting, all the students had varying degrees of magical power. A peaceful night could be interrupted at any time by explosions, curses both verbal and magical and all sorts of mayhem, but the protective spells always kicked in to keep bystanders safe. Well, mostly safe, anyway.

'I've even stopped carrying my sword everywhere I go,' Setsuna admitted to herself as she followed one of the paths through the courtyard. She still carried a short blade concealed in her clothes, though. She might feel safe, here, but she wasn't stupid.

"Good evening, sensei!" Emily Sevensheep called, the dusky skinned blond nodding warmly. One of Yue's comrades from her visit to Ariade she had taken up the sword to increase her skills as a magic knight, and was showing remarkable progress. "Has Yue-san written back?" she asked eagerly.

Setsuna chuckled, "Not yet, but I expect to hear back soon. Do you want to see the letter too?"

Emily blushed a bit, "Please." Formerly Yue's rival Emily had become quite close to Yue, as former enemies often were. If Setsuna didn't know better, she'd almost wonder if the young woman had a crush on Yue...

Reaching Naoko's suite Setsuna took a deep breath, quelling any nervousness she felt as she knocked firmly. It was only a moment before the door opened, and Setsuna felt her eyes widen in surprise. Naoko wore a slinky red dress, backless, with a plunging neckline that cupped and lifted her breasts in a way that made Setsuna's mouth go dry.

"You like?" Naoko winked at her cheerfully, breaking the sexual spell her beauty had put Setsuna under.

"You look wonderful," Setsuna managed, smiling at her warmly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Naoko purred as she waved Setsuna inside, the suite cleaned and tidy as usual. Unlike her office, which Setsuna could only describe as a natural disaster. Her long black hair shimmered as Naoko led her over to the couch while she asked, "Do you want to go out or have dinner here?"

"Eating here would be fine," Setsuna smiled, "if it's not too much trouble?"

Naoko chuckled softly and confessed, "I'm a fairly poor cook, so I'll just be calling for some take-out."

"I can cook," Setsuna offered shyly.

"Really?" Naoko looked sheepish as she added, "You don't look the type."

"I know," Setsuna chuckled as she sat back. "But I found out early in life that training missions in the woods go better if you can cook what you forage." She laughed, "Making yourself sick eating the wrong kind of mushroom is a learning experience."

Naoko laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, I can just imagine..." she agreed, sending the message to the restaurant magically. "I'd let you cook," she said as she sat down beside Setsuna on the couch, "but I don't have a kitchen here."

"Maybe next time?" Setsuna smiled. Several 'I'll show you how I cook' responses bubbled in her mind, but she thought they'd be tacky.

Naoko smirked as she stretched out her long legs, her voice teasing as she replied, "I bet you can cook very well."

"You certainly get me cooking," Setsuna had to reply, fighting back a giggle.

Naoko laughed as she leaned close and said mock seriously, "I will NOT make any banana jokes and you can't make me."

"Not even banana split comments?" Setsuna asked suggestively.

"Not even for a cherry," Naoko winked as they both laughed.

Setsuna was surprisingly relaxed when Naoko shuffled a bit closer on the couch, the older woman laying her head on Setsuna's shoulder. Without thinking about it she let her arm go around Naoko's shoulders, holding her close.

"Setsuna?" Naoko murmured.

"Yes?" Setsuna turned her head to look at her.

Moving just a little Naoko pressed her lip's to Setsuna, kissing the other woman lingeringly. Setsuna barely hesitated before returning the kiss, pulling her close as they lay back on the couch. Naoko only pulled back reluctantly as she said, "I was getting impatient."

Setsuna felt Naoko unbuttoning her undershirt as she smiled back wryly, "I'm a little shy." She kissed Naoko's neck as she cupped the other woman's breasts the way she had longed to all evening.

"I can see that," Naoko joked as she shuddered under Setsuna's knowing touch.

"I've wanted to do this too," Setsuna blushed, meeting Naoko's gaze with one that was almost as filled with as much longing as she felt.

"Then let's...," Naoko started just as the door chime rang.

"I'm going to kill that delivery person," Setsuna growled as they both sat up.

"Don't worry," Naoko smiled as she pulled her dress back up over her breasts, "we have time."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Endings and Beginnings

Final

Negi Springfield hummed to himself softly as he picked up the mail, spending a Saturday relaxing at home with his wife. The youthful looking brown haired man flipped through the letters as he walking to the dining room table of the suite he shared with Konoka.

"Konoka," Negi called towards the bedroom, "there's a letter from your father, a invitation to Comiket from Haruna, a letter from Asuna and one from Setsuna."

Konoka emerged from the bedroom with a robe wrapped around her, her black hair sticking up in parts as she shuffled sleepily towards the table. "Wonder what dad wants?" she mused as she took the one letter from him, saving the ones from Asuna and Setsuna for last.

"Probably wondering where the grandchildren are," Negi noted wryly.

Konoka snickered, "Can't say we're not trying."

Negi blushed as he read through several advertisements, waiting for Konoka to finish. "I can't believe how much Haruna makes doing dojin," he noted as he read her letter, "though I wish she would hire someone to be a booth babe rather than asking friends."

Konoka put her father's letter aside as she chuckled, "I though it was fun."

"Heh," Negi chuckled, remembering the skimpy outfit she had talked Konoka into wearing. He held up the two letters, "Asuna or Setsuna?"

"Asuna," Konoka said after a moment's hesitation.

Negi hid a sigh, knowing that his wife was well aware of the pain her choices had caused Setsuna. Still, it had been more than a year since the wedding, and he hoped that time would begin to heal those wounds. Negi flipped the letter open and pressed play, looking at the mini hologram that appeared of their old friend.

"Negi, Konoka," Asuna smiled warmly, her long orange hair flowing in twin tails down her back, "it's been awhile." She was wearing light armor, a chain mail shirt with leather pants, a stylized tabbard over it bearing her family crest.

"She looks good," Konoka murmured, smiling happily. The two women had been roommates almost as soon as high school started, and had been very close. While they hadn't shared all their secrets they were closer than some sisters, and she was glad to see her happy.

"That she does," Negi agreed. Asuna had been his first partner, and she was very precious to him. He knew that if destiny had taken even a slightly different course he might be with Asuna right now, not his beloved Konoka.

"I've officially taken a position at Ariadne," Asuna revealed, "I'm master of the guard, now." She hesitated, "I was going to try to ease into this, but the truth is I plan to stay here permanently."

"What!" Negi yelped.

"Shhh," Konoka shushed him, listening intently.

"I loved it at Mahora, don't get me wrong," Asuna said quickly, "but the longer I've spent in Mundus Magicus, the more at home I've felt. And that's even stronger here at Ariadne, where they've accepted me as one of their own."

Negi nodded slightly, conceding the point. Asuna was born there, after all, and even he had noticed how well she had fitted in when they were traveling in the magical world.

"Ah," Asuna actually blushed a bit as she added, "and there's someone I want you to meet." She reached 'off camera' and pulled someone over, revealing a familiar figure.

"That's Yue's friend Collet," Konoka blinked.

"This is my lover, Collet," Asuna said, a wicked smile tugging at her lips.

Collet bowed slightly, the brown haired girl blushing shyly as she said, "Nice to meet you!"

"I hope to introduce you when...," Asuna hesitated. "Read Setsuna's letter, you'll see."

"Huh?" Negi looked at Konoka as they paused Asuna's letter. Almost at the same time they grabbed Setsuna's letter, cutting open the envelope. Surprisingly only a stiff card fell out, rather than the expected letter.

Konoka flipped it open then made a odd sound. "You are cordially invited," she read aloud in a stunned tone, "to the wedding of Setsuna Sakurazaka and Naoko Konoe?!"

"WHAT?!" Negi yelped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wedding ceremony was both familiar and slightly alien, evolved from traditions of the far past and changed on a world of magic. There was power in the oaths sworn and ritual acts, and both felt the threads of each of their fates being bound together.

"Setsuna Sakurazaka, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the old priest asked, leaning on his wooden staff for support.

"I do," Setsuna said proudly, gazing into Naoko's eyes. Her hair was a odd mix of black and silver, the young woman finally having stopped dying it and letting the natural albino shades show through. Similarly she had abandoned her contacts, giving her eyes a pale, exotic look. She was dressed in a variation of formal armor, the garb somewhat resembling a samurai's.

He turned a bit creakily, "Do you, Naoko Konoe, take this woman as your wife?"

Naoko smiled as she looked up at Setsuna as the elegant black haired woman in a fine white gown said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you wed," he declared, "You may kiss the brides!"

Setsuna took Naoko's face in her hands and kissed the older woman, the kiss lingering as the crowd cheered happily. They separated only reluctantly, Setsuna wrapping a arm around her shoulders.

"Well done," Asuna grinned from where she stood as the groom's aide, "you didn't faint, too."

"Don't speak too soon," Mana Tatsumiya noted, the dusky skinned woman smirking slightly as she stood nearby. She dropped her voice, "I see Negi and Konoka are here."

Negi made his way through the crowd, silently cursing the fame his family had earned in this world. He was nearly mobbed with admirers, but he just wanted to get away from them so that he could greet his friends. Then a figure calmly bulled through the crowd, easily clearing a area as she reached their side.

"Asuna!" Konoka cried happily as the black haired woman threw her arms around Asuna and hugged her hard.

"Kono, Negi," Asuna nodded warmly to them, the tall orange haired woman in a more formal suit of armor. With the chain mail was added shoulder armor and arm guards, armored boots and a combination of cloak and cape that swirled around her.

"It's good to see you," Negi agreed as he shook her hand. "Is your partner here?" he asked politely.

"She's helping control your fan club," Asuna snickered. "They'd be mobbing you and stealing your clothes otherwise."

Konoka grinned, "I'd almost like to see that."

"Come on," Asuna laughed as she lead them over to the wedding party.

Naoko held Setsuna's hand gently as they neared. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

Squeezing back gently Setsuna answered, "As long as you're here."

"Congratulations to you both," Negi said sincerely as he shook each one's hand. He nodded to Naoko, "I'm honored to meet you, ma'am. Setsuna had spoken of you fondly in her letters."

Setsuna blushed as Konoka hugged her fiercely then let go. Quietly she asked, "Are you happy, Set-chan?"

"More than you can imagine," Setsuna answered honestly before turning her gaze to Naoko once again.

End

Notes: Setsuna was revealed to be a albino when she fought Evangeline in the Mahora Festival fighting contest. I thought it might be interesting if she became more comfortable with herself and stopped hiding some of the traits of albinism.

This might seem a sudden end (Not to mention disappointing readers with no love scene) but I was pretty much planning something like this from the start. Besides, there's a certain symmetry to beginning and ending the story with weddings.


End file.
